Fights at the movies
by Snarelure
Summary: Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline, and Tyler go to the movies, and gets in argument with some Twilight fans. Possibly some fights.  Pretty much just those characters in the TVD group.
1. Meeting the Twihards

**Now I know that some of you guys are also Twilights fans. So I apologize if this kinda offends you. I don't mean it personally. So please do not take this story seriously affended.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

><p>Damon groaned as he entered the theater. He hated being dragged to movies, especially with Elena, Stefan, caroline, and Tyler.<p>

"So what movie are we going to see" Caroline asked Elena

Elena shrugged "How about wild animals"

Damon shook his head "No. Trust me, you do not want to go see that movie with Stefan"

"It's not my fault. They should know not to put bloody animal scenes. And plus I barely did anything"

Damon looked at Stefan "Barely, did anything? Stefan you ran in front of the screen and started licking it."

Tyler, Caroline, and Elena started chuckling

"Whatever, Damon it's over"

Elena stopped laughing and caught her breath "Okay, we do not watch any films with animals in it"

"Ooooh" Caroline screamed, startling the group "How about Twilight"

Tyler, Stefan, and Damon screamed "Hell no"

Caroline gave them a look "Why not?"

"Caroline, who would want to watch a movie about vampires that sparkle" Stefan asked

"I do." Caroline replied

Stefan scoffed "Figures. It's always a bunch of stupid girls going in to gawk at Edwards, fake abs"

"Excuse me?" A girl asked Stefan.

Stefan turned around to see a bunch of girls behind him, with 'Team Edward' t-shirts on. There was a girl in front of them, leading the group.

"You did not just say that about Edward" She moved her neck and fingers in circle. She turned to face her group of girls "Did he say that about Edward"

"Yep girl, he totally dissed our man" A girl replied.

The girl turned back to face Stefan.

"Now, I wanna know where you come up to diss our man"

Caroline and Elena took a few step back.

"Because I can" Stefan replied "And let me tell you something about you're man Ed-"

"Stefan, you really don't want to do that" Tyler warned

"Why not"

"Because, last time I dissed Edward and Jacob, and had two teams chasing me." He shook his head "I still got the bruises from those shovels, they hit me with"

Stefan shrugged "So? Me and Damon could take them- right Damon"

Damon nodded.

"Um Stefan, I think you should listen to Tyler" Elena said, "Those Twi-hards are crazy"

"And you should talk. You were obviously crazy to wear that outifit, with that weave"

"Oh hell no- girl we can get it popping if we want" She took off her shoes and hand them to Caroline "Hold my earrings girl". She moved up in front of them "You do not talk about my hair, and unlike yours, it's real"

"Oh hell no- girl hold my extentions" The girl said as she pulled out the longer part of her hair.

Elena was in front of the group ready to battle. She had Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Tyler for protection and backup. She held up her fists.

"HEY" A man yelled behind the counter "You do fight in a movie theater. Now get in there and watch the movie" He returned back to his custumers.

The team Edwards leader looked at the man "He's right girls. We'll finish this fight after the movie, but for now lets go and gawk at Edwards REAL abs" She motioned the girls and they entered in the movie theater.

"Woo. That was a close one" Tyler said.

"Hell no. This girl does not get away that easy" She grabbed Caroline. "Were watching Twilight"

Damon, Stefan, and Tyler groaned

Elena silenced them "Were going in there to make fun of them." She pulled Caroline in the movie theater and motioned the boys to do the same.

"Doesn't she noticed that there will be a lot of Twi- hards crazy fans in there" Damon asked

Stefan shrugged "Oh well, Chick fights" He ran inside.

Damon smirked "Finally a movie theater has some action in it" He grabbed Tyler "Come on, time to meet those Twi-hards"

He ran inside with Tyler.


	2. FIGHT

**Tell me if you think I should put Bonnie or any other TVD castmates in this story**

* * *

><p>Damon and Tyler entered the movie theater. They found the rest of the gang was and went to them.<p>

"Excuse me, sorry" Tyler said, as he stepped on people's foot.

"You are a rude young man" an old man said as Tyler passed

"Shut it grandpa. And shouldn't you're nurse be taking you home right now"

The girl sitting next to him opened her mouth in shocked "Um, I am his girlfriend. Okay get it right little boy"

"Yeah" the old man agreed "That's more game then you'll ever get"

Tyler got angry "Pedophile" he screamed then ran to his seat.

The old man raised his cane to strike Tyler "Why you little rut"

Elena and Caroline gave Tyler a look as he took his seat. He ignored them and went to sit next to Stefan and Damon.

"Okay, now Caroline remember what we have to do-"

"SHH" a girl interrupted Elena as she was talking "We are trying to drool over Jacobs abs, now shut up"

"Bitch turn around" Caroline said.

The girl called them some name they did not hear and went back to her movie.

"Okay, back to our plan." Elena said "When Edward come you know what to do"

Caroline nodded and faced the screen.

_"This is what I am Bella" _Edward said on the screen. He was exposing himself to sunlight

"You know theoretically a vampire, Edward has shown a startling ability to remain at high school for almost a century without getting laid." Damon said "Hey you know, he is just like you Stefan"

"Shut the hell Damon. I am nothing like that twinkle fairy" Stefan said

_"This is the skin of a killer" _Edward said

" I want to know, if at one point in his unlife, did he possess balls" Damon asked again

"I know, what kind of vampire sparkles" Stefan asked

Damon gave Stefan a look

The girl that was sitting 2 seats in front of them got up and walked over to the guys

"Can you please shut the hell up, and stop talking about Edward bad"

"No" Tyler replied

The girl growled "I'll be back" she ran outside the theater.

Elena motioned Caroline

"Okay, Caroline, now"

"EDWARD SUCKS. EDWARD SUCKS" Caroline and Elena shouted

The team leader of the 'Team Edward' t-shirt looked at Elena "Oh no. It's that girl with the bad weave"

Elena heard that and turned to Caroline "This bitch wants to die"

"Elena, no" Caroline started, as she tried to hold Elena back

"Oh, hell no. Bitch i'm coming for you" Elena said as she dived from her seat and tackled the girl. She started grabbing the girls hair.

"GET THE SHOVELS" The other girl screamed as riot broke out.

"Elena!" Stefan screamed and dived into the pile of girls. Tyler, Damon, and Caroline started fighting with the others.

The second girl in charge grabbed her shovel and ran to Stefan. She startled hitting Stefan with it. She hit him on the knee first, then back, and now was working on his head.

After getting hit several time with the shovel, Stefan grabbed it and broke it in half. The girl ran away and went to grab another one.

Elena and the girl struggled on the floor as one on the other rolled on top of each other. After many struggles Elena finally pulled out the girls hair. She got up and kicked the girl

"Yeah, bitch. What you got now" Elena said as she gloat over the almost bald girl.

Another girl that was in front of the screen pulled out her cellphone. "This is getting out of control. I am calling Robbert Pattison"

Hearing that Stefan quickly ran over to her "Ooooh. Can you ask him where did he get his hairdresser. Cause I've been trying to get my hair like-"

"I know, his hair is so awesome right" the girl agreed

"STEFAN" Damon yelled as he pushed 3 girls off him "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE ASKING BEAUTY TIPS"

"I'm just asking him where he got his hair from"

Elena put her hand in her palm "Sometimes I wonder why I ever dated him"

"Damon you were right" Tyler said "You're brother doesn't need his balls"

The girl put her cellphone down "ROBERT IS COMING"

Damon put his hand on his fist "Finally, i'll get my hand on that twinkle fairy- and i don't mean Stefan" Damon smirked

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you thought. And If you want people like Kristen, Taylor, or anyone of the castmate in Twilight involve in this, Tell me.<strong>


End file.
